The present invention relates to an expandable, mobile accommodation structure.
Expandable, mobile accommodation structures are known in different shapes and different varieties. In most cases, there are one or more hinges to be detached in connection with a change from an expanded to a non-expanded state, which involves complications and the risk of near-accidents. This can be avoided, as disclosed by e.g. the Swedish patent SE9403670. In that case, however, the roof and floor of the expandable part of the accommodation structure have to comprise each at least two folding sections. Such a design is suitable for large units. But for smaller units there is a need of a more simple design.
The object of the present invention is to bring about an expandable, mobile accommodation structure which very simply and rapidly can be changed between expanded and non-expanded states.
This has been obtained according to the invention with an arrangement having the characteristics features set forth in the claims appended hereto. The change between expanded and non-expanded states is managed quite automatically and with complete control of the two movable panels and the movable side wall, and in the non-expanded state the total wall thickness on both sides is increased only with the thickness of the two panels and the side wall.
Since the weight of the movable parts may make them heavy to lift and retard, one or a pair of gas spring means may be provided. In certain cases it is more appropriate to use actuating means in the shape of hydraulic or pneumatic cylinders or a screw or crank mechanism.
The invention will now be described in more detail with reference to the attached drawings which schematically show an example of an embodiment of an accommodation structure in accordance with the invention.